Innis
Innis (イニス, Inisu) is the 2nd Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Mirage of Deceit". History Epitaph of Twilight In the Epitaph of Twilight, Innis uses the power of illusions to assist the Cursed Wave. .hack//Games After receiving a hint from Lios, Kite and BlackRose travel to the dungeon of Λ Resurrecting Confused Judgement. While exploring the dungeon they are confronted several times by a Mirage of Innis, who fades away each time Kite attacks it. At the bottom the real Innis appears, and attacks the pair. A fierce battle ensues but in the end Innis is data drained and defeated. The fight temporarily destabilizes the system, causing almost all players in The World to get disconnected from the game. .hack//Another Birth After being ordered to go to a protected area by Lios, Kite, BlackRose, and Elk go to the field. After encountering illusions of Innis, they finally find it in the last level of the dungeon. Innis summons three dragons, but is Data Drained by Kite and he, BlackRose and Elk defeat Innis. .hack//XXXX While Balmung confronts Kite after the defeat of Skeith, the human avatar of Cubia tracks down and destroys Innis. Lios observes this happening, and later shows Balmung a recording. The fight makes Cubia realize that he is not strong enough to defeat all the Phases alone, leading him to team up with Kite. .hack Conglomerate :See Avatar Innis .hack//Mutation Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: Infinite *SP: Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: Magic Attacks *'Thunder Trance': Innis casts three balls of lightning against a target, dealing thunder-based damaged. Anyone close enough to the target is also affected. *'Earthquake': Innis spins up and slams itself into the ground, causing a somewhat weak earthquake. *'Demon Fire': Innis casts three fireballs that home in on a target, dealing fire-based damage. Anyone close enough to the target are also affected. *'Visions of Self': Inflicts Poison and Curse on a single target. Often used twice in succession. *'Invisible Dolls': Innis summons 3 creatures onto the field and flings them at a target. This is its most damaging attack and it is unavoidable. There are 3 variations to this attack: Red Dragon, The Giant, and Guard Dogs of Hell. *'Absolute Zero': Innis casts three balls of ice at a target, dealing ice-based damage. Anyone close enough to the targe are also affected. *'Data Drain': Innis lifts you up and summons his bracelet out of its eye on the right side. It casts all status effects and cuts your health down to half. *'Suvi Lei': Causes a single target to be paralyzed. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: 3000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: Magic Attacks *'Earthquake': Another spin slam which does more damage then before. *'Repth': Recovers 150 HP. *'Visions of Self': Puts a single target to sleep. *'Suvi Lei': Makes a single target paralyzed. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. Data Drained Item *Segment 1 Trivia *According to the uncanonical Liminality Easter Eggs, Innis was a program designed to collect data on human reactions to deceit. *Innis is the first Phase that has tolerance towards a type and the only Phase that has the ability to teleport alongside the normal quick dash. *According to Another Birth the party that defeated Innis was Kite, BlackRose, and Elk. *The skill Kite used on this Phase in the dungeon is Saber Dance. *Innis's name is romanized Inis in the Japanese version of .hack, though the reason is unknown. *It's possible that the name "Innis" is a pun on the Latin word meaning "Meaningless". This would seem to make sense as Innis appears to be the mold or outline of something. See also Es: Innis category: Phases category: Game Characters Category:XXXX Characters Category:Another Birth Characters